


The Wedding

by WriterofBliss



Series: Mamma Mia: My Ships Edition [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Gravity Falls, Making Fiends, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Mamma Mia (Movies) - Freeform, Plot Rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofBliss/pseuds/WriterofBliss
Summary: Mucical with songs straight from Mamma Mia! I don't own the songs. That honor goes to ABBA. The crossover also includes Making Fiends. AU/non-canon in all series.





	1. I Have a Dream

Chapter One: I Have a Dream

Pacifica Northwest was getting married soon. The lucky man was, of course, Dipper Pines. All she had left to do was deliver the invitations...

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future   
“...even if you fail.”

The invitees were:

Mabel Pines

Klaus Baudelaire

Duncan Quagmire

Isadora Quagmire

Quigley Quagmire

Charlotte Sanders

Vendetta Peterson


	2. Honey, Honey

Chapter Two: Honey, Honey

It is now the day before the wedding and the main guests were arriving. At the dock, Pacifica excitedly hugged her friends, Charlotte and Vendetta. 

"My gosh, I missed you guys! I'm so happy to see you again!", Pacifica said to them.

"I know. It's been to long", Vendetta said.

"I'm so happy for you and Dipper!", Charlotte exclaimed. "So, how did you know he was the one for?"

Pacifica furrowed her brow. "He was just a student studying world culture, then he and I met one fateful day, and we both knew we were meant for each other. Violet said that about Duncan too, until he split up with her."

Charlotte and Vendetta exchange looks.

"Why did they break up?", Vendetta asked.

"Apparently, he met some other girl, but their relationship didn't last long anyway, but Violet is still torn up about it."

"I would be too. So I don't fall in love." Charlotte made a look of disappointment.

"But can we keep this between us?", Pacifica asked.

The other two huddled closer.

"I invited him."

The other girls gasped. 

"You're joking!", Charlotte squeaked.

"I'm not. I just have a feeling they might patch things up. We can just keep our fingers crossed." Pacifica reaches into her purse and pulls out a pink diary. "This is Violet's. She kept it during her relationship with Duncan."

"Oh, you infidel. Let's read it!", Vendetta said greedily.

Pacifica opened to the first entry:  
"July 10th: What a night! Duncan is a dish tonight. We danced at a pub, kissed on the beach, and..."

"Dot, dot, dot?", Vendetta questioned.

"That's how she does it I guess", Pacifica shot back.

Continuing:  
"Duncan's the one, I know he is! I've never felt like this before!"

Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey

Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey

I'd heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine

Oh, you make me dizzy

Honey, honey, let me feel it, aha, honey, honey

Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey

The way that you kiss goodnight (the way that you kiss goodnight)

The way that you hold me tight (the way that you hold me tight)

I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing

Pacifica continues:  
"July 17th: Now, I'm destroyed! Even though Duncan said that he loved me, he told me he met another girl and I told him to go away and never come back. Love is such a b-word..."

"Poor Violet," Charlotte said.

Meanwhile, Klaus Baudelaire and Mabel Pines were flying to Italy for the wedding, Unbeknownst to them, Duncan and his brother Quigley were in first class on the same plane...

Honey, honey, touch me baby, aha, honey, honey

Honey, honey, hold me baby, aha, honey, honey

You look like a movie star (look like a movie star)

But I like just who you are (I like just who you are)

And honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast

Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey

Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey

I'd heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

Now I'm about to see what you mean to me


	3. Money, Money, Money

Chapter Three: Money, Money, Money

Violet Baudelaire embraced her friend Isadora Quagmire when she arrived at the ferry dock. They drove up to the vine-covered manor where the wedding would be and where the rest of their friends were waiting. 

"How's the world been treating you, Izzie?", Violet asked.

"Like crap. My boyfriend dumped me two days ago, even though he said he loved me", Isadora replied. 

"Ooh, I know how you feel."

"Mm-hmm, I know the story."

"That's one way to put it."  
\----------------------------  
Violet helped Isadora with her luggage, all seven bags of it, to her room in the manor.

"Fair warning. The toilet is kind of wonky. If it doesn't flush right away, just wait a bit and...you know. Nothing works here, except for me. I've been keeping this place up since after college and it just keeps crumbling", Violet states. As she pushes a window open the shutters, one falls off. The party planners look up.

I work all night, I work all day, 

To pay the bills I have to pay

Ain't it sad

And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me

That's too bad

In my dreams I have a plan

If I got me a wealthy man

I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball...

Violet runs downstairs and grabs the shutter.

Money, money, money

Must be funny

In the rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny

In the rich man's world

Aha-ahaaa

All the things I could do

If I had a little money

It's a rich man's world

Isadora hands her friend a drill. She shares her sentiments with the inventor.

A man like that is hard to find

But I can't get him off my mind

Ain't it sad

And if he happens to be free 

I bet he wouldn't fancy me

That's too bad

So I must leave, I'll have to go

To Las Vegas or Monaco

And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same...

Money, money, money

Must be funny

In the rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny

In the rich man's world

Aha-ahaaa

All the things I could do

If I had a little money

It's a rich man's world

Money, money, money

Must be funny

In the rich man's world

Money, money, money

Always sunny

In the rich man's world

Aha-ahaaa

All the things I could do

If I had a little money

It's a rich man's world

It's a rich man's world


	4. Mamma Mia

Chapter Four: Mamma Mia

In Pacifica's room, she was helping Charlotte and Vendetta with their bridesmaids dresses, she had more for Violet and Isadora. All attire was a pristine white.

"You are so clever", Vendetta commented about her dress.

"We're gonna look fabulous tomorrow!", Charlotte interjected.

"I'm glad you guys like them. Dipper was hoping we could go for all pastel colored, but I had to tell him what a white wedding was to get him to change his mind", said the blonde.

"You mean, you guys have been together for this long without...you know?", Vendetta hinted. This earned her a playful thump. Someone then knocked on the door. It was Dipper. The bridesmaids hugged him tightly. 

"Relax, ladies. I'm getting married tomorrow", he said, trying to catch his breath. They parted.

"What do you think of the dresses?", Charlotte asked.

After looking for a few seconds, Dipper said, "Oh, yes."

"'Oh, yes' you say. Your attire would've consisted of simple T-shirts and jeans, coated with the scent of beer", Pacifica fired at her fiance.

"You make me look so unromantic", he said. He kissed her on the cheek and before expressing, "I'm just as excited for tonight as I am tomorrow."

"Why?", asked Charlotte.

"For his bachelor party", Pacifica answered.  
\----------------------  
A knock came on the main door. It was Mabel, Quigley, and Klaus. Violet happily greeted them. Duncan was caught up at the airport as his luggage was taking a while to show up...

One hour later...

Pacifica answered to door before Violet could because Duncan was there.

"Hey, Duncan, so happy you could show up," she quietly said him. 

"Glad to be here, Paz," he says.

"Quick, follow me. I'll take you to your room. I'll also tell your brother and sister you're here." They quietly went up to the third floor of the manor to his room. "Now, wait here and I'll get Izzie and Quigley."

Pacifica went to the room where Violet, Isadora, and Mabel were relaxing and asked for Isadora.

"Duncan's upstairs, Izzie, he just got in", Pacifica said in a low voice.

Violet, however, heard Pacifica say that name. She waited for them to walk to Quigley's room and she ran upstairs and saw Duncan through the crack of the door.

I was cheated by you and I think you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, wo-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times I've cried over you  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, wo-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

She leaned on the door too much and fell into his room.

"You always knew how to make an entrance", Duncan jokes.

The inventor stands up and says, "I'm dreaming. You better not be here."

"Do you want me to pinch you, Vi?"

"You have no right to call me Vi, you infidel! Why are you in my manor?"

The journalist thought for a moment. "I...was doing a travel blog."

Violet wasn't phased for a second. "Well, you're gonna have to do it somewhere else. Now get out of my manor."

Duncan got up and said, "It was good to see you, though."

The inventor groans and rolls her eyes.


	5. Chiquita

Chapter Five: Chiquitita

Not long after Duncan left, Violet's emotions went wild, complete with her running to the bathroom and sobbing. Mabel and Isadora heard the fiasco and went to check on her.

"Vi, is everything okay?", Isadora asked through the door. More sobbing was heard.

"We can talk it over later," Violet shot back. Mabel was having none of this.

Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong

I have never seen such sorrow

In your eyes

And the wedding is tomorrow

Isadora and Mabel enter the bathroom, earning a gasp from Violet.

How I hate to see you like this

There is no way you can deny it

I can see

That you're oh, so sad, so quiet

Chiquitita, tell me the truth

I'm a shoulder you can cry on

Your best friend

I'm the one you must rely on

You were always sure of yourself

Now I see you've broken a feather

I hope

We can patch it up together

Chiquitita, you and I know

How the heartaches come and they go

And the scars they're leavin'

You'll be dancin' once again

And the pain will end

You will have no time for grievin'

Chiquitita, you and I cry

But the sun is still in the sky

And shining above you

Let me hear you sing once more

Like you did before

Sing a new song

Chiquitita

Violet was lightened up a bit.

Try once more like I did before

Sing a new song...

"It was Duncan", she said.

"My brother?", Isadora asked.

"No, the British football player", she said sarcastically.

"All right, I was kidding I knew who you meant. I knew he was here, Pacifica invited him."

"What?!"

"She told me and Quigley after he arrived. We went to see him and his room was empty. But his stuff was still there."

"Why?!" Violet was getting ticked now.

"He went out with Klaus and Quigley."


	6. Dancing Queen

Chapter Six: Dancing Queen

"How did Pacifica know about him?", Mabel asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know how", Violet replied. She started to walk to her room with the girls not far behind. "I just thought Duncan was the one for me. Then, my heart was torn and I never found love again."

"Oh, come on, you're Violet Baudelaire, why can't you just invent a way to fix your broken heart?", Mabel inquired.

"I grew up."

"Then grow back down again", Isadora said. "Screw it if they can't take a joke", she said this time in unison with Mabel.

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go

Where they play the right music

Getting in the swing

You come to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine

Violet cracked a smile. Then she was pulled into a dancing circle with her friends. They then went running out of the manor. 

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave 'em burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another

Anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine

The female party planners then joined in the trio's skipping session. They all ended up at the dock.

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

They all then jump in the water.


	7. Our Last Summer

Chapter Seven: Our Last Summer

Pacifica went to the closest pub and found Duncan there with Klaus and Quigley. 

"Duncan, I heard Vi get all upset. Are things okay?", she asked him.

"Yes, I can see she's still upset. If only she knew the whole story", he said.

"I used to have a soft spot for Isadora", Klaus added. Then he continued:

I can still recall

Our last summer

I still see it all

Walks along the Seine

Laughing in the rain

Our last summer

Memories that remain

Quigley interjected about a girl named Fiona Widdershins.

We made our way along the river

And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower

Duncan then spoke of his escapade with Violet.

I was so happy we had met

It was the age of no regret

Oh, yes

Those crazy years

That was the time of the flower-power

But underneath

We had a fear of flying

Of growing old

A fear of slowly dying

We took our chance

Like we were dancing our last dance

Quigley continued.

I can still recall

Our last summer

I still see it all

In the tourist jam

Round the Notre Dame

Our last summer

Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants

Our last summer

Morning croissants

Living for the day

Worries far away

Our last summer

We could laugh and play

Pacifica shares her observations.

And now you're working in a bank

The family man, a football fan

And your name is Quigley

How dull it seems

Yet, you were the hero of my dreams

All three men spoke now.

I can still recall

Our last summer

I still see it all

Walks along the Seine

Laughing in the rain

Our last summer

Memories that remain

It was at this moment Pacifica got a text from Dipper and rushed back to the manor. "Please promise me you'll still come tomorrow", she told Duncan.

"Don't worry, I swear", he said.


	8. Lay All Your Love On Me

Chapter Eight: Lay All Your Love On Me

"Paz, there you are. Char and Vendetta have been looking for you", Dipper told her.

"I was talking to Duncan at the pub, I just lost track of time, I'm sorry I worried you guys." She saw him with a six-pack of beer. "What's that for?"

"My stag party. My last night of freedom!", he said happily. Pacifica giggled. "That's how some would put it, I see it as the night before the greatest adventure of my life." The two embraced. 

"Tell me that you love me, Dipper", she asked, affectionately.

"I'll do it better: you've turned my world upside down", he said slyly.

I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every man I see is a potential threat

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned has overturned

I beg of you

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Pacifica throws her hat in the ring:

It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied, I skip my pride

I beg you dear

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

The sun was beginning to set and the future Mr. and Mrs. Pines went to their respective parties.


	9. Super Trouper

Chapter Nine: Super Trouper

Nightfall. Pacifica was dancing with her friends at her bachelorette party. Then Isadora's voice came over the speakers:

"Ladies and no gentlemen, we present for tonight, and one night only..."

"Because that's all we've got breath for!", Mabel interrupted. The girls laugh.

"Violet & the Live Wires!"

Violet, Isadora, and Mabel were onstage with Charlotte and Vendetta joining in.

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming

Suddenly I feel all right

And it's gonna be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Smiling, having fun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Like I always do

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends

How can anyone be so lonely

Part of a success that never ends

Still I'm thinking about you only

(Still I'm thinking about you only)

There are moments when I think I'm going crazy

(Think I'm going crazy)

But it's gonna be alright

(You'll soon be changing everything)

Everything will be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Smiling, having fun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Like I always do

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

So I'll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

And when you take me in your arms

And hold me tight

I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Smiling, having fun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Like I always do

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

(Super trouper lights are gonna find me)

Duncan, Klaus, and Quigley were watching from the sidelines. Duncan cheered the loudest when the song was over. They were noticed by the party-goers.

"Excuse me, this is a hen party! Women only!", Mabel said into her microphone.


	10. Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

Chapter Ten: Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

"Why is he here? Is he trying to sabotage my friend's wedding?", Violet asked sounding like she was in distress.

Charlotte and Vendetta scratched their heads trying to dodge the question.

"I won't let that happen. This wedding won't get screwed over by an...emanation."

Her friends made wide eyes at that last word.

\---------------------

Meanwhile, outside, Klaus and Quigley were having a ball with the girls

Is there a man out there 

Someone to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight 

Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away 

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight 

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day...


	11. Voulez-Vous

Chapter Eleven: Voulez-Vous

As the hen party raged, Dipper's party gatecrashed from behind the bushes, making things wilder.

People everywhere

A sense of expectation hangin' in the air

Givin' out a spark

Across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark

And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end

Masters of the scene

We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more

You know what I mean

Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised, no regrets

Voulez-vous

Ain't no big decision

You know what to do

La question c'est voulez-vous

Voulez-vous

Pacifica danced with Dipper for a bit, but then she noticed Violet looking upset; Duncan was standing near her.

"Wait right here!", she said to Dipper, having to yell over the music. She went up to Duncan and told him, "I know things can work between you two."

"No, I'm not sure I can", he replied.

"Come on, man up!"

"No, Paz, she doesn't know the whole story-Ahh!" They were both dragged into the crowd.

I know what you think

The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink

Lookin' mighty proud

I see you leave your table, pushin' through the crowd

I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game

Master of the scene

We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more

You know what I mean

Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised, no regrets

Voulez-vous

Ain't no big decision

You know what to do

La question c'est voulez-vous

Pacifica ended up in the middle of the crowd as all of her friends danced around her.

And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end

Masters of the scene

We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more

You know what I mean

Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised, no regrets

Voulez-vous

Ain't no big decision

You know what to do

La question c'est voulez-vous

Thoughts were running through her head. How to patch things up with Duncan and Violet, how not to sink a wedding...

Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised, no regrets

Voulez-vous

Ain't no big decision

You know what to do

La question c'est voulez-vous

She faints.


	12. SOS

Chapter Twelve: SOS

Now it is the day of the wedding. Everyone was preparing and rushing to get everything ready. The chefs were working on an exquisite dish for the guests and bride/groom.

Violet found a set of bagpipes on the courtyard ground. She picked them up and locked them in the shed.

"I see you kept my bagpipes", Duncan said to her.

"They're supposed to ward off unwanted guests", she fired at him without looking him in the eye.

Duncan took a deep breath and said, "You know, Pacifica believes that we could-"

"I don't want to know what Pacifica thought. She didn't even consider how much tension was put on me and I was the one putting this wedding on for her."

"Vi, please, if you just knew the whole story."

"I DON'T...care about the 'whole story'."

Duncan spoke up.

Where are those happy days, they seems so hard to find

I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind

Whatever happened to our love?

I wish I understood

It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

Violet went to help set up the tables.

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

S. O. S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

S. O. S.

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

Duncan was now hanging lanterns around the yard and Violet was watching him quizzically.

You seem so far away though you are standing near

You made me feel alive, but something died I fear

I really tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

S. O. S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

S. O. S.

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

S. O. S.

And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me

S. O. S.

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

\-------------------

Meanwhile, at the docks...

"Dipper, can we talk for a moment?", Pacifica asked her fiance. She then ran off to the pathway.

Dipper ran after her. "Paz, what's the problem?", he asked.

"It's...it's about Violet, she's so torn up because I stupidly invited Duncan Quagmire to the wedding, hoping they would patch things up and-"

"Why would you do think that would work?"

"Because I--I just wanted by best friend to be happy and find love within him again."

"Pacifica, weddings aren't about rekindling old relationships, it's about the union of an everlasting one. I was studying world cultures when I arrived here and I put it all on hold so I could marry you. Was this so Violet could reunite with Duncan?"

"No, of course not."

"What about Duncan?", Quigley asked as he walked by.


	13. Does Your Mother Know

Chapter Thirteen: Does Your Mother Know

Out by the pier, Mabel and Isadora were in a paddleboat for an afternoon exercise and they stopped at the beach. 

"Hey, Isadora!", a kid named Peter yelled from the bar, he abandoned his post and ran up to her. He had hung out with her last night during the party and was infatuated with her. But they had a serious age gap; he was ten years younger than her, but he didn't care. "Let's pick up where we left off last night."

"Last night never happened. I've drawn a veil over it", she said back at him.

"Come on, Isadora, you can't ignore the chemistry between us."

"Ignore him, Izzie, he's all mouth and no trousers", Mabel said to her.

"Don't worry, I know how this works; little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned."

You're so hot, teasing me

So you're blue

But I can't take a chance

On a kid like you

It's something I couldn't do

There's that look in your eyes

I can read in your face

That your feelings

Are driving you wild

Ah, but boy you're only a child

Peter made Isadora a drink, she took the drink, but didn't return his affection.

Well I can dance with you honey

If you think it's funny

But does your mother know

That you're out

And I can chat with you baby

Flirt a little maybe

Does your mother know

That you're out

Take it easy

Better slow down

That's no way to go

Does your mother know

Take it easy

Try to cool it girl

Take it nice and slow

Does your mother know

Isadora now had all the boys on the beach swooning for her. 

I can see what you want

But you seem pretty young

To be searching for that kind of fun

So maybe I'm not the one

Now you're so cute

I like your style

And I know what you mean

When you give me

A flash of that smile

But boy you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey

If you think it's funny

But does your mother know

That you're out

And I can chat with you baby

Flirt a little maybe

Does your mother know

That you're out

Well I can dance with you honey

If you think it's funny

But does your mother know

That you're out

And I can chat with you baby

Flirt a little maybe

Does your mother know

That you're out

Does your mother know

That you're out

Does your mother know

That you're out

Does your mother know

Does your mother know

That you're out

The boys then faint.

"Yo girls? We done good", Isadora says, suave-like.


	14. Slipping Through My Fingers

Chapter Fourteen: Slipping Through My Fingers

Klaus and Quigley were dressed as the groomsmen and Charlotte and Vendetta were dressed as the bridesmaids.

Pacifica, in the meantime, was all dressed, but was flipping through a photo album with Violet in the time span before the wedding...

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake, I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

(Slipping through my fingers all the time)

Well, some of that we did but most we didn't

And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

The time had come. Pacifica was being escorted to the chapel for her marriage.


	15. The Winner Takes It All

Chapter Fifteen: The Winner Takes It All

Everyone started to walk up the hill to the chapel. Violet was stopped by Duncan, who was dressed in his best.

"Vi. I need to ask you something. Who's giving Paz away?", he questioned.

"Me", Violet replied.

"What about her father?"

"He's not here; he's a jerk anyway."

"Look, how about this-"

"Duncan, if you're trying to tell me the whole story, don't. I already know it."

"No, you don't. Please-"

I don't wanna talk

About the things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's her destiny

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain

But tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you

Does it feel the same

When she calls your name

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of the show

Always staying low

The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all...

With their talk settling down, they entered the chapel and let things get under way. Exchanging vows, putting on the rings...

"If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace", the minister said. 

Duncan stood up and spoke, "I have a comment. To Violet Baudelaire." She rolls her eyes.


	16. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

Chapter Sixteen: I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

"Just hear me out, Vi. I did love Rebecca, I'll admit it, but she never reciprocated my feelings because she was only out for my looks. I came back to find you again, but I was told you had left the manor for America. So, I'm now going to get this off my chest: why not make this a double wedding?"

Violet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood there in silence.

I can't conceal it

don't you see

can't you feel it

Pacifica spoke from the altar.

Say I do

I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

The patrons were in awe. Duncan continued.

Violet

Let's try it.

You love me, don't deny it.

Pacifica asked:

Say I do?

Duncan held out a ring and got on one knee. Violet smiled, shed a tear and held out her left hand.

Violet says in a tearful voice, "I do, I do, I do, I do, I do".

Both couples were pronounced husband and wife.


	17. When All Is Said and Done

Chapter Seventeen: When All Is Said and Done

We now head to the reception. Duncan and Violet had a few choice words to each other. 

Here's to us

One more toast

And then we'll pay the bill

Deep inside

Both of us

Can feel the autumn chill

Birds of passage

You and me

We fly instinctively

When the summer's over

And the dark clouds hide the sun

Neither you nor I'm to blame

When all is said and done

In our lives

We have walked

Some strange and lonely treks

Slightly worn

But dignified

And not too old for sex

We're still striving for the sky

No taste for humble pie

Thanks for all your generous love

And thanks for all the fun

Neither you nor I'm to blame

When all is said and done

It's so strange

When you're down

And lying on the floor

How you rise

Shake your head

Get up and ask for more

Clear-headed and open-eyed

With nothing left untried

Standing calmly at the crossroads

No desire to run

There's no hurry any more

When all is said and done


	18. Take a Chance On Me

Chapter Eighteen: Take a Chance On Me

Isadora sat next to Klaus at the reception. She eyed him with romantic longing. 

"Klaus? Have you ever wanted to settle down with someone?", she asks him.

"I'm not sure. I've been busy a lot lately. If there ever was someone out there for me, I would make them as happy as possible. For now, I'm a free man", he told her.

She leaned into his ear and said, 

If you change your mind

I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me

Let me know

Gonna be around

If you got no place to go

When you're feeling down

She began to speak louder and got everyone's attention. She still had her sights on Klaus.

If you're all alone

When the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best

And it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test

If you let me try

Take a chance on me

(that's all I ask of you honey)

Take a chance on me

We can go dancing

We can go walking

As long as we're together

Listen to some music

Maybe just talking

You'd get to know me better

'cause you know I've got

So much that I wanna do

When I dream I'm alone with you

It's magic

You want me to leave it there

Afraid of a love affair

But I think you know

That I can't let go

If you change your mind

I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me

Let me know

Gonna be around

If you got no place to go

When you're feeling down

If you're all alone

When the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best

And it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test

If you let me try

Take a chance on me

(come on, give me a break will ya)

Take a chance on me

The two kissed before everybody.


	19. I Have a Dream (Reprise)

Chapter Nineteen: I Have a Dream (Reprise)

The star wedding couple, the one whose wedding was actually planned, Dipper and Pacifica were walked down to the dock and onto a yacht with Just Married painted on the back. They hugged their friends goodbye to their friends. Violet and Duncan had agreed to watch over the manor together.

As the boat pulled away, Pacifica reflected on the whole escapade that happened of the last few days and a huge grin crossed her face. 

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream...

The couple then ride off to their private island.


	20. Encore (Dancing Queen (Reprise), Waterloo, Thank You For the Music)

Chapter Twenty: Encore (Dancing Queen (Reprise), Waterloo, Thank You For the Music)

Violet, Isadora, Charlotte, and Vendetta stand before a cheering crowd as Violet & the Live Wires:

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go

Where they play the right music

Getting in the swing

You come to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave 'em burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another

Anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

"Do you want another one?!", Violet asked the audience excitedly. 

"YES!!", to thunderous approval. They started again this time joined by Duncan, Klaus, Quigley, Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica.

My, my

At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender

Oh yeah, and I have met

My destiny in quite a similar way

The history book on the shelf

Is always repeating itself

Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Woh, woh, woh, woh

Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo

My, my

I tried to hold you back

But you were stronger

Oh yeah, and now it seems

My only chance is giving up the fight

And how could I ever refuse?

I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Woh, woh, woh, woh

Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse?

I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Woh, woh, woh, woh

Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Pacifica now stood by herself on the darkened stage with a spotlight on her.

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore

If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing

'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing

I'm so grateful and proud

All I want is to sing it out loud

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk

She says I began to sing long before I could talk

And I've often wondered, how did it all start?

Who found out that nothing can capture a heart

Like a melody can?

Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair

I wanna sing it out to everybody

What a joy, what a life, what a chance!

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

The spotlight turns off. Applause.

THE END


End file.
